1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guitars.
More particularly the present invention relates to the playing of guitars.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a vibrato method of playing guitars.
2. Prior Art
Guitars create sound by the movement of the strings which are attached to the guitar. Guitar strings vibrate producing sound waves. These waves sound different depending on their frequency. The frequency of the wave, how high or low it sounds, is called the pitch. The pitch of a note produced by the guitar string depends on the tension placed on the string. This tension is set by tuning the guitar. Tightening the string raises the pitch and loosening the string lowers the pitch. The pitch of the note can also be changed by shortening the string. When playing a guitar the musician shortens the string by holding it against a fret or a fingerboard on the neck of the guitar.
One of the simplest methods of playing the guitar is by holding a group of strings against the fret or fingerboard with the left hand which is called a chord, while strumming across the strings with the right hand. As the musician becomes experienced more complex techniques are used. These techniques are generally used to add expression and feeling to the music being played. Some of these techniques include hammering, slides, string bending, and vibrato.
Vibrato puts a slight waver into a note by making a rapid and slight variation in the pitch. The vibrato method, generally, has the musician moving a finger of the left hand across the string in a rocking motion. Unfortunately, it takes tremendous expertise to get a sustained, regular and accurate pitch variation by this method. In most cases, only one string at a time may be manipulated and the technique can be very hard on the finger.
A device was developed to produce the desired effect, while making the vibrato sound much easier to produce consistently. Many musicians call this device, incorrectly, a tremolo arm. A better name is a vibrato unit. The vibrato unit may deliver a rapid and regular variation in the pitch of the note. The device, generally, replaces the bridge and tailpiece of the guitar and the strings are attached directly to the unit. When playing normally a set of springs hold the unit in position so regular string tension is maintained. When the device is operated by manipulating an arm on the vibrato unit, the string tension changes along with the pitch of the note. When the arm is released the springs force the unit back into the normal position and the strings should return to their original tension.
When many of the prior art devices move back into the normal position the string tension often does not remain exactly the same losing the tuning of the strings. These tuning problems often arise when using a vibrato unit because the device is not balanced correctly. If the balance of the unit is off it could cause more tension on some strings while lessening the tension on others. If any of the springs holding the device happen to break, it could cause increased strain on the rest of the springs and could cause the unit to be imbalanced. Also, if a string was to break it could cause the same imbalancement problem resulting in the rest of the strings becoming detuned. Typically, these devices manipulate all the strings at one time, changing the pitch of all the strings. Generally these devices can not be used on individual strings. These units, also can be difficult to attach and balance, requiring expert skill. It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibrato unit where the strings stay in tune after it is operated.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a vibrato unit which is stationary and secure while not being operated.
And another object of the invention is to provide a vibrato unit with improved energy transfer to the guitar and improved sound dynamics to the pick-ups.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a vibrato unit which allows the guitarist to change bridge materials.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a vibrato unit with the ability to fit on any guitar, with few or no changes to the guitar.
Yet still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a vibrato unit with improved spring location and design.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a vibrato unit with the ability to manipulate any one string or all the strings at a time.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of a vibrato unit which is easy to use.
And still another object of the invention is to provide a vibrato unit where a note or notes can be sustained for an extended length of time.
Yet still a further object of the invention is the provision of a vibrato unit which allows all the rest of the strings to stay in tune when one or more strings break.